1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system storing data.
2. Related Art
In order to store the large amount of data in a predetermined area, a method of increasing an integration degree or increasing the number of bits of data stored in each unit cell has been applied. However, as the number of times of program/erase is increased together with an increase in an integration degree, an electrical characteristic of a memory cell deteriorates. Accordingly, a circuit or an operating method capable of supplementing the deterioration of the electric characteristic has been demanded.